


Dollar Store

by modelmagic



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, they have extreme "yeah we gay keep scrolling" energies, this is mostly a silly fic but i tagged the ship bc its in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelmagic/pseuds/modelmagic
Summary: Bunny and Ducky had to just stand there until the others got back. They had one job.





	Dollar Store

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written for a fandom so quickly in my life but these two are on my mind a lot lately. they make me so happy!!! sadly im taking a long social media break so i cant post about them but at least i can post fics here

“Alright, so,” Bunny started. “We have a job to do.”

“And a real important one, at that!” Ducky added.

“And that job _is_... to stay put.”

“Way harder than others give it credit for.”

“Oh, you know it.” Nodding, Bunny examined the ground. “Who knows if with one teeny tiny _minuscule_ step that we could set off a trap!” His face nearly clashed with Ducky’s in order to express urgency and to further enunciate his point. He immediately backed away and threw his arms up. “And this whole place goes _BOOM!_ “

Ducky looked wide-eyed at his friend with an open beak. “That’s smart! We’re just out here thinkin’ things that in others won’t even cross their _minds_ , huh?”

“We’re the _real_ heroes here, looking out for everything and everybody.” Pointing at boxes in the distance, Bunny grinned smugly at his pal. “Those stock boxes over there? _Completely demolished_ had it not been for us.”

Ducky looked proud of all the work that they didn’t do. “Mhm.”

“Heh.” Bunny brought a stuffed paw to his face. “But what if...”

“What?”

“I said, what if...”

“Yeah, I got that!” Ducky nudged him. “Go on!”

“What if I...”

“What if you _what_?!” Ducky shook him with both arms. “You’re killing me here!”

Looking at the ground again, Bunny smiled. Ducky tried to see if he was missing something here, but nope, just Bunny and the floor. Well, not the floor; they were on a shelf, but same thing.

Ever so slightly, Bunny began lifting his leg up.

Ducky tilted his head. “What?”

When Bunny couldn’t continue any further, he began to lower his foot just as slowly, but aiming more towards the front, in an attempt to make the slowest step in the world.

“OH!” Ducky tried to stop Bunny’s leg from moving. “ _No_ , man! It’ll make this whole place go _BOOM_ , remember?!”

With a nonchalant expression, Bunny responded just as nonchalantly. “I’m a changed man.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way, dude!”

“Not a big deal anyway.” Bunny shrugged. “Isn’t this whole store worth a dollar?”

They were, indeed, at the dollar store.

“Got me there.” Ducky placed himself between Bunny’s foot and the floor. “But, I never thought you’d turn evil like this.” He said, wiping away an imaginary tear in his eye as his voice wavered. He quickly changed his attitude back to his usual, chipper one. “That’s a lie, actually! If either of us turned evil, it would’ve DEFINITELY been you! I should’ve bet on that!”

“I know, right?” It wasn’t clear to which of those ideas Bunny was agreeing with exactly. “Hold on.” He was stepping on Ducky at his point. “I didn’t press the trap that triggers the blow-y uppy thingy... but YOU DID!”

Ducky opened his beak—

But his voice was lost in between the blood-curling screams from everything— from the innocent civilians to the affordable items— in the store had in response to the walls caving in on them due to the deadly explosives that were unknowingly in stock at the dollar store that could be activated so easily.

The horror.

Or at least, that’s what Ducky and Bunny were imagining.

A human walked past the shelf that the two were in, wondering who would want a plush of a rabbit stepping on a poor duck, who had a voice box that only consisted of his pained screams.

Bluntly, Ducky stopped his screaming. “Hey, what’s that over there?” He asked as Bunny helped him up.

The two walked behind the miscellaneous objects on the shelf, knocking down some of those in the front.

Ducky ran quicker towards what caught his eye, only for him to end up frantically running in place. “Hurry up, Bunny! Aren’t rabbits supposed to be faster than turtles?!” The only response he got was an eye roll from his friend.

Finally getting a hold of the object, Ducky examined it. “It looks like... an egg?”

Light pinks, baby blues, and soft yellows adorned the egg in the form of stripes and polka dots, but Bunny paid more attention to a darker stripe that the egg had along the center. “A real funky egg.”

“A real funky egg with lit marks all over it!” Ducky held the egg between the two. “Let’s keep it!”

“Let’s what now?”

“Come _on_ , what if there’s another Little Ducky in there?” He shook the egg near his face, hoping for a sound.

“Way too small to fit anything in there.” Bunny took the egg away from him. “There’s nothing in here!”

Ducky brought it back closer to him. “Yes, there is!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“N-“

_Quack_.

They both froze as if posing for a human passing by.

“...Little Du-“

But Ducky couldn’t finish his uncharacteristically soft-spoken question before Bunny slammed the egg on the ground, easily cracking the egg open to reveal...

Nothing.

“HA! _Nothing!_ ”

Regardless, Ducky gasped. “LITTLE DUCKY! _NOOO!_ ”

“Told you.” Bunny rolled his eyes again.

Something caught his eye as he looked away from Ducky. Something a few feet away in the opposite shelf had colors similar to the egg that they were just bickering about. He walked slightly to get a better look. Emphasis on ‘slightly’, due to his friend being on the floor, snuggling a plastic egg. “Ducky.”

Ducky sobbed. “They were so young!”

“Ducky.”

“Let a guy mourn, Bu- Hey!” Was all he could say when Bunny picked him up for them to get as close as possible to the end of the shelf.

_Quack._

Eyes lit up, Ducky gasped again, looking up at Bunny. “There it is again! But louder this time!” _Quack. Quack. Quack._ “Or maybe I’m just going crazy!”

“Or maybe you should look at what’s right in front of your eyes.”

Ducky pursed his beak. “You? I mean, you _do_ have lovely eyes, like giant glittery grapes, but-“

“Not _me_ ,” he let Ducky go as he pointed towards the shelf across from theirs. “ _Them_.“

Facing the shelf on the opposite side, they found the source of the mysterious, increasing quacking:

A display of very small, pastel-colored, adorable stuffed animals.

They seemed like babies, they didn’t know how to speak yet, they only made adorable, excited sounds. Some had shiny dots for eyes, meanwhile others had bigger eyes sown onto them. Some had little bowties, while others had theirs undone at this point. Last but not least, they were all either a duck or a bunny.

They were all jumping like happy puppies as they looked at the two, eager to meet them.

Ducky and Bunny quietly stared at them. Then at each other. Then back at the others. Then back at each other, only using eye contact to agree on a plan on how to get over there.

The two proceeded to drop down to the floor with a _squeak_ , waiting for a human to place them next to the tiny stuffed animals.

It didn’t quite go as easily as they planned— for starters, the store wasn’t exactly packed. It seemed as though no one would be helping them up any time soon.

The two began to shiver.

“So cold... So cold!” Ducky whispered as loud as possible as he grabbed one of Bunny’s ears to use as a blanket. Bunny used his other ear to smack him.

Before the two could start arguing, they froze; a person walked past them! They picked the duo up! And they placed them on the shelf!

...

The same shelf that they started on.

Once the human was gone, Ducky and Bunny looked at the babies who were unfortunately still far away from them. The tiny stuffed animals were in complete silence and ambiguous judgement.

“What now, genius?” Bunny seemed extremely tired.

“Oh, so now that was _my_ plan? You came up with it!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-huh!” They ended up face-to-face, glaring at one another.

Their arguing was cut short again by a strange feeling;

It was as though the world was shaking, and judging by how the other items were close to falling off of the shelf due to this, they knew that they couldn’t be far off. They braced themselves and embraced each other in fear.

And then it stopped.

Still holding each other, Ducky nestled his face deeper into Bunny’s soft hugging. Meanwhile, Bunny slowly tilted his head and opened one eye.

“Oh?” He said, surprised. Not at what Ducky was doing, but at what was next to them now. “Ducky! Ducky, look!”

“Wh- Oh! Hey!” Finally leaving Bunny’s embrace, Ducky’s smile grew increasingly bigger and bigger.

Right in front of them was every single one of the stuffed animal babies from the other shelf, making their happy noises alongside some _quacks,_ maybe a _chirp_ or two _._

Although a bit smaller than Ducky, a handful of them immediately ran over to easily tackle him with their affection. “Help! They’re serial killers with their serious cuteness!”

Since they couldn’t attack Bunny as easily, the rest of the babies surrounded him, waiting for their turn to be picked up. They really were like happy puppies. Except... “Wait, were y’all the ones that made the shelves move when you got over here?! How?” Of course, Bunny didn’t get an answer, but he quickly stopped caring. All that mattered was finally meeting them.

But why did it matter so much?

A light bulb went off in Bunny’s nonexistent brain. “Y’know, we never _did_ get a kid-“

“Lightyear got off the hook for that one! That’s, like, the definition of cruelty!”

“Stuffed animal cruelty,” Bunny agreed. “But what if, instead of hopin’ for a kid to adopt _us_...”

“Yeah?! _Yeah?!_ “

“ _We_ adopt our _own_ kids!” Bunny happily exclaimed, gesturing towards all the tiny stuffed animal children. “And then a human kid can get _all_ of us, yknow?”

“Oh. My. Fluff. That’s _GALAXYBRAIN!_ “ Ducky jumped, stars practically in his eyes. If he were capable of hugging more than one baby at a time, he would, but as for now, hugging just one was getting his excitement across. “We’re gonna be the BEST dads!”

“Yeah. So, which one are we taking?”

“Wait, wait, wait, just _one_?! Like, _one_ -one? As in uno?”

Bunny nodded, gently patting an upset rabbit plush on the head in comfort. “Just one. We can’t go around with this big trail of kids behind us.”

“What if they went in front of us, though?”

“...That’s smart!”

“See, I _told_ you that there’s more than just stuffing in my head!” But there wasn’t.

“Oh, but like, if we’re their dads, we gotta be married first.”

Carefully moving the plush babies off of him, Ducky stood up. “WOAH, married?!”

Bunny shrugged. “That’s what I’ve heard.”

“Did you really?” Ducky pointed at him. “You don’t exactly listen all that well, even with those big ears of yours.”

While he spoke, Bunny was busy hugging one of the plush babies. “Huh?”

Ducky shook his head in response, deciding to continue on-topic. “This is so sudden... But yeah, sure! Before we, for real, become a thing, lemme just say one more thing... We gotta be, like, all lovey dovey ‘n stuff now, right?”

“Hm. I mean we don’t have to but-“

Ducky cleared his throat. “You know the ol’ plush rush?”

“Duh.”

“Well, you’re my plush— wait for it... CRUSH! _BOOM!_ ”

All Bunny could do in response was gesture that his mind was blown. Ducky fluttered his eyelashes, proud of himself.

“Oh, man. I _have_ one-up you on that!”

“No, you DON’T, I’m the king of romance!”

“Well, give up the throne, ‘cuz you’re my...” For emphasis, Bunny tugged at where they were stitched together. “Other half.”

...

“Oh.” With a blank stare, Ducky brought his tiny wing to his chest. “Oh, that’s- That’s so romantic... I’m... I’m still reeling in. How did you DO that?!” Bunny simply laughed at his reaction to this.

Ducky giggled. “Why didn’t we tell each other stuff like that sooner?! This is fun!”

“ _There_ you are,” said another voice.

“Bo!” They said in unison.

“Good thing you didn’t go that far away, but didn’t we tell you to stay put until we got back?”

“Sorry.” Bunny said, looking as unamused as ever. “Anyway, Ducky and I got married and could you help us smuggle our kids out of here?”

Ducky chimed in. “Kinda hard to do when there’s just one pair of hands between the two of you.”

Bo Peep stared as some of the plush babies skipped towards her. “...That was _way_ too much to unpack. Firstly, congrats to you two on...the marriage...? Did I hear that right?”

“Yeah! Tell her, Bunny!”

Having apparently zoned out, Bunny turned his head back to the two. “Huh?”

Poking him repeatedly, Ducky glared. “Bunny! I keep telling you to listen to me, and yet-“

As Ducky kept scolding his... friend? _Husband?_ Anyway, as Ducky kept doing _that_ , Bo Peep couldn’t help but to quietly giggle to herself. Part of her believed this to be a joke that they’ll forget about after it gets old. Another part of her had to admit:

“You two sure are married. But I’m sorry, guys. We can’t take _all_ of these kids with us.”

Bunny placed a hand on his hip. “And you can take your sheep with you everywhere?”

“That’s different. My girls have experience and they stick together.” Bo reached down and held one of the tiny stuffed animals in her arms. “These kids are... Well, _kids,_ and there’s so many of them to protect and keep track of, and... And...”

Her train of thought was lost on the puppy-dog eyes that the kids were making at her.

Bo spoke softly. “I’m really sorry, but we just can’t have _this_ many toys as a part of the team! You two would be heartbroken of anything happened to them!”

The cutesy eyes continued to stare at her.

Bo shook any different thoughts out of her head. “Yes, you’re all cute, but this won’t work on me, guys.”

Somehow, it felt as though their eyes kept getting bigger and shinier, digging into her soul. Bo looked up only to see Ducky and Bunny doing the same to her.

Placing her staff firmly on the ground, Bo spoke. “No, and that’s final.”

—

“I’m... guessing it’s a long story?” Woody asked.

Bo sighed, looking at all the happy plush babies and then at Bunny and Ducky’s goofy, overjoyed faces. “You guessed right.”


End file.
